wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting (2.5)
Hunting is an activity in WolfQuest that players may participate in alone or in a group. Players who hunt together can opt to coordinate their actions to herd prey and attack strategically, whereas those who do not add to the challenge of survival. Prey While wolves of the real world have a fairly large range of prey, version 2.5 and older only offers three varieties of prey animals. Elk With the exception of their carcasses scattered throughout the landscape, live elk will only spawn inside areas marked as elk hunting grounds within each map. A herd will typically consist of 1 bull elk and 6-8 cow elk. Strategies Due to their size and tendency to fight back when sufficiently weakened, elk can be dangerous prey to the inexperienced or solo wolf. Bull elk tend to be more lethal than their female counterpart. Hunting elk will involve some strategy and coordination with other players. Most players hunt elk by first charging through the herd, and separating out one elk. It is the followed, and bitten from time to time. Eventually, when the elk is at low health, it will stop and try to attack with it's hooves. A few bites later, the elk will die and can be eaten. Hare Hare are quick and nimble prey animals. Unlike elk and cattle, they have spawn locations dotted throughout various areas of the map, meaning if a player comes within range, one will randomly appear and dart away. They are hard to catch, but are easily killed with one bite. Unfortunately, they only restore a sliver of hunger. Strategies The hare is fast, but not fast enough to outrun a well-rested and sufficiently fed wolf; charging at this prey animal with low stamina is inadvisable if stats have little to no priority in speed, stamina or both; strength counts for nothing if a wolf is worn out. Similarly, starvation may also prove troublesome as a hungry wolf may experience difficulty keeping up with a hare long enough to close in for the kill. Cattle Exclusive to Slough Creek, the cattle ranch offers players an alternative source of food for their pack only available in single player mode. None of the adult cows can be harmed while visiting the ranch, and there is only one target that can be killed and consumed. Strategies While visiting the cattle ranch, it is important to know that the only objectives are to seek out the calf, kill and consume it within a limited amount of time, then escape. There will only be one calf for every visit. If the player gets too close to an adult cow, they will be chased out of the enclosure and forced to restart beside the portal (purple cloud); passing at a distance is advisable, but do so quickly as the herd will indicate their discomfort with a wolf in their midst by their loud moos, which may or may not alert the farmer to the player's presence. Once the calf has been located -- its location is randomized each time the ranch is accessed -- and killed, the player has a limited amount of time to consume the carcass and escape the ranch. Unlike elk and hare, the calf provides an infinite source of food but it does not last forever. The moment the calf has been killed, a countdown event will trigger. The player will then have a limited amount of time to consume the carcass and gain as much food for their pups as they can before the rancher's dogs sound the alarm. By the time this event triggers, the carcass will despawn. The player will then have no choice but to leave the enclosure and return to Slough Creek via the exit portal or face the consequences of their actions. If the player chooses to overstay their welcome or refuses to return to Slough Creek, their wolf will be shot and instantly killed by the ranch owner. Trivia *Though unrealistic, solo hunting in WolfQuest is possible through patience and perseverance, and can be achieved in single player without a mate. In the real world, a lone adult wolf cannot take down a healthy elk on its own, nor would it attempt to do so due to the very real risk of injury or death. **Solo hunting also requires patience to successfully accomplish without an NPC mate to help. *Only a pack of adult wolves will attempt to take down elk. Wolves prey on sicker or weaker members of the herd; in-game, not all elk are at full health, a nod to the behavior of real packs. *Although the cattle ranch is only available in single player, it is not known whether this was the original plan; it can be assumed that due to technical limitations, it was not possible to introduce it to multiplayer with Unity's then-modern build. Whether this changes in the future due to the engine's technical advances is not known. *Due to a bug, it is possible to stay in the ranch without ever being shot and killed; this is accomplished by deliberately running into a cow once the dogs begin barking to trigger the 'chased off' dialogue box. The barking will eventually subside and nothing will happen, allowing safe passage to the exit portal or further exploration of the area. **However, the cattle calf will not respawn until the ranch has been exited and re-entered. **This bug has since been fixed as of version 2.7. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Features Category:Activities Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Interactive Category:Cooperative Category:2.5